


insomnie

by thebaldhb



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaldhb/pseuds/thebaldhb
Summary: 大卫是一个新晋失眠者。这玩意压根也算不上同人了我觉得。试着写一些对话。





	insomnie

大卫是一个新晋失眠者，有一天他在一个即将入眠的时刻突然意识到了睡眠与死亡的相似性，于是他便无法再次在夜晚入眠。只有在过于疲惫的白日他会无法控制的小睡片刻，但他认为这更像是一种无乐趣的昏迷。  
人如何能将最终归宿的排练当作休息与奖励呢？  
虽是如此，大卫仍因惯性使然，每晚按时把自己安置进床榻并把接下来的事情交给上帝。  
巴西人再一次失望了，床边的表显示夜里两点，他起床，打开窗户吸烟且怀疑一切。  
失眠使人记忆模糊，他忘了这是他开始失眠之后的第几天了，但这段感受上过于漫长的时间似乎也没有超过一个星期。  
尼古丁使他清醒了一些，大不了下楼继续工作，大卫想，最近有另一个城市公共空间雕塑的订单。  
大卫鲁伊斯是一个雕塑家，老学院派的那种。因为与其说他不喜欢当代艺术倒不如说他不太合适。他在里约读过两年当代艺术，整日在工作室敲敲打打也没帮助找不到创作主线的他升上三年级。在别处做了几年学徒之后，他来到了法国，在一个不大不小的城市干一些零活，在大众艺术中心做工作坊教教业余爱好者、雕塑修复和他现在做的，接一些订单做一些名作的复制品作为城市装饰或者私人收藏之类。就这样到了三十岁，活得比混不出来的艺术家舒坦很多。  
他住处的楼下就是一个他的作品，是一个米迦勒战胜路西法的复制品。大卫自认为做得不错，他私自把大天使的翅膀改大了，还改变了一点角度，虽然它们在这个有点封闭的老街区的小广场里逼仄的有点奇怪，但他本人还挺喜欢的，他常在他的小窗台上瞅着那个雕塑不同时间不同形态的阴影抽一支烟。  
但现在，他看见有个影子正在那个之被黯淡路灯照着的雕塑边做着什么。  
从前大卫的作品也被涂鸦或破坏过，有时候被修复清理了，有时候没有。他倒是不太在意，也对这些不再属于自己的东西没什么正义感。  
大卫灭了烟，想起来家里没有牛奶了。附近有开到凌晨四点的商店，于是他决定出门走走。  
他买了牛奶和饼干，大卫不喝酒，但朋友给他说喝些酒也许可以助眠。他犹豫了一下还是没有拿一瓶葡萄酒，也许去见医生是更正确的选择，他想。  
回到家楼下时他走了广场那边，涂鸦者还在那。  
他看起来是一个青少年，带着兜帽，同样是黑色的裤子让他看起来有点单薄，他正半跪在雕塑的底座上拿着喷漆罐涂着什么。路西法仰躺在圆球上，被压在身下的尖锐的翅膀和他头颅痛苦的形状侧影交叉在青年的轮廓里。  
“你在干啥呢？”大卫歪头看着所处位置比他高一些的青年，那人颤了一下肩膀，飞快的转过头来盯着他的眼睛，看起来像一个动物在评估自己的处境并时刻准备逃跑，一缕黑发随着动作在脸边晃了晃。  
“别怕。”打扰者耸耸肩，“虽然这个玩意是我做的，但我现在只是失眠了出来闲逛，找个人聊聊天。”  
青年犹豫了一下，把罩着半脸的方巾拉到了脖子上，但没从那个大方块上离开。“没什么。”他说，声音比他的样子更年轻，“只是随便画点东西。你说什么是你做的？”  
“整个这个玩意，雕塑。”大卫回答，并在心里把涂鸦者的称呼改成了男孩，当人活到自己三十岁，有权利叫自己认为的年青人“男孩”，大卫认为。  
男孩又打量了他一会。  
“你没意见？”  
“交钱干活而已，你不喜欢它？”  
“不喜欢。”  
“为什么？”  
“太繁复了，他们的翅膀和长矛，这些飘着的布，在这些足够被装饰的老房子之间让我觉得不太舒服。也许换一个空旷的空间就好了。”  
“所以…是审美考虑？”  
“是审美考虑。”  
涂鸦少年说话的方式意外的正式，没有一点法国街头年青人的风格，大卫这么想，在男孩想要继续完成他的图画的时候，他问：“你要喝牛奶吗？”  
男孩笑了：“你给你作品的破坏者提供补给？”  
“这也算不上破坏，风格的另一种投票而已，本质来说和那些博物馆的现代化尝试也没有什么区别。”  
“希望警察们都像你一样开明。”投票者终于从雕塑的底座上跳了下来，摘了手套，把它们塞进自己的口袋。  
“我喜欢牛奶，我希望它是巧克力味儿的。”  
“可惜是原味的，但这儿还有巧克力饼干，如果你想。”  
于是大卫也不知道为什么，就和涂鸦者在这凌晨的街上傍着自己的雕塑就地坐下吃起了宵夜。  
“这还挺好吃的。”男孩拿起饼干的包装看了看，又把它放下。“你刚才说你失眠。”  
大卫就用了半瓶牛奶的时间讲了他的失眠故事和他的所想。男孩挺安静地听着，吃着饼干。  
“所以你是因为害怕才睡不着。”  
“更像是因为现实的伪装破碎而有点困惑吧。你看，很多人习惯的事情都隐藏着奇怪的逻辑，进食、睡眠、消费或做爱。当你开始想我们进行他们的根本原因时，就破坏了他们之上的一种让人们的生活更容易的共识的装饰。不过可能是因为我老了，老了之后就开始进行悲观的思考。”  
“其实睡眠的本质不是这样”男孩耸肩，舔了一下手指上的碎屑，“也许不是睡与死相像，而是死与睡相像，死是更痛苦的东西，而睡用休息将其替换了。”  
“可我认为没有什么比无法感知无法动作更痛苦的事了。”  
“你是个住在富人区的雕塑家不是吗？”男孩说话很从容，像是他拥有并拥有过很多的时间，他随着呼出的气体轻轻地笑。  
“你是想说我不明白痛苦。”  
“也许吧。”  
大卫没觉得被冒犯了，虽然他认为自己应该这么想。  
“那说说你吧。”巴西人没再试图继续那个有关痛苦的话题。“你这么晚还在外面，明天不用上学吗？”他想了想，又加上一句：“你叫什么名字?”  
“叫我艾迪。涂鸦工作不都是晚上进行的吗？”  
大卫看着他，眯着眼睛笑了起来。  
“好吧。”男孩摘下自己的兜帽，拢了拢半长的黑发。  
“我和家人吵架了，所以今晚不回去。”  
“终于像个青少年了。”  
“我可不是。”  
“五岁的托马斯说：我再也不是一个四岁什么都不懂的小屁孩了。”  
男孩咳了一下，看了大卫一眼，把手上的牛奶瓶盖子再次拧开了。  
“这是个笑话吗？”  
“这是个我很喜欢的笑话，我觉得它很透彻。”  
“你怎么总想着透彻？”男孩看着他的眼睛问：“你很相信你认为的表象下的真实吗？或是像你说的，可怖的生活的真实性？”  
“你没问我叫什么名字。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“大卫。”  
“D结尾吗？”  
“D结尾。”  
一些沉默，大卫在想现在几点了，艾迪喝了一口牛奶。  
“你有喜欢的艺术家吗？”  
“你真的很想聊天。”  
“你要继续你的工作吗？”  
“不用，那只是打发时间。”  
“不是审美考虑？”  
“这不矛盾。”  
“你说的对。”  
他们又沉默了一会，在这样的时刻和这样的晚上，任何一秒钟的沉默都有着覆盖所说所想的压迫性的力量。  
“图瑞尔吧。”男孩说。  
“当真？”  
“为什么？光是个很好的东西不是吗？”  
“我只是以为你是一个喜欢达达的那种人。”  
“那大概是我兄弟的风格，他是无政府主义者，不屑我的小打小闹。”  
“哥哥吗？”  
“双胞胎。”  
“你是更温柔的那个？”  
“也许吧，在你的定义里不一定。”  
“我很喜欢瓦尔达。她刚去世了，所以我才想起来这个。”  
“但你是个雕塑家。”  
“我不算是艺术家。手艺人而已，我没有创造力。”  
艾迪仰脸看了看身后直指月光的米迦勒的翅膀，没说话，大卫继续说。  
“我在艺术学校的时候，在图书馆偶然翻到了她的古巴影集，从那时候就开始喜欢她了。我也试过写了一些剧本，但从来没有试着拍过。”  
“关于什么的？”  
“更俗气的东西。”  
男孩没问他的更从何而来，是与什么相比。大卫又想抽烟了，他在想到死亡与过去的时间的时候总想抽烟，就像一个奇怪荒谬的宾果游戏。  
“你有烟吗？”大卫试探着问。  
“我不抽烟。”  
“你要跟我回家吗？”  
艾迪看看他，“好。”  
大卫的头脑又开始昏沉，他全凭习惯的掏出钥匙串打开门禁，带着男孩穿过他的工作室上楼。  
“你住得还真是近。”艾迪说：“是为了看着你的天使们吗？”  
“你猜猜这个先后顺序？就像你的睡与死一样。”大卫看着自己的双脚踏上一节节楼梯，注意到男孩把路西法也称作天使。  
他走进卧室，找到了他的烟。  
艾迪走到他的身边，大卫停下动作，深吸了一口气。男孩取下他的烟盒放回了窗台上，摘下他的眼镜，双手伸到他的脑后解开了束着卷发的皮筋套在自己的手腕上。  
“大卫。”男孩沉沉地叫他，然后手滑到巴西人的脸侧。大卫随着他的动作低头亲吻他。  
男孩身上有些油漆的味道，但口腔里满是牛奶味。大卫一直没开灯，他们早就习惯了待在黑暗里。  
他们的嘴唇分开，鼻息依然相交。  
大卫轻轻地说：“我没想这个。我只是想聊聊天，给你个地方待着。”  
艾迪摇摇头，把脖子上的方巾摘下来，又很轻巧地脱下了自己的帽衫，他向后退，同时把自己的运动鞋踩掉。  
大卫只能跟上他的动作，去吻那双太过稚嫩的嘴唇。  
失眠让人脑袋坏掉了，他想。他脱掉鞋子，男孩的手拉开他运动服的拉链，里面大卫仍然穿着睡觉时所穿的衬衣。那些画过涂鸦又捏起过他的饼干的手指插进大卫的头发里，在他的头皮上轻轻摩挲。男孩温热的肉体和他的紧贴着，传递着热量。大卫感受到了强烈的疲惫与睡意。  
但这明明是几天以来他唯一不想睡着的晚上。  
“晚安。”艾迪在他耳边轻轻说，他便随之坠进了脑中的黑暗。

大卫醒来的时候几乎到了日落的时刻，他忘记了自己在哪，以为自己在家，在小时候的家，黛德玛的家。他睡得很好，过于好了。手机上有一些消息，男孩不在那儿，这很正常。  
大卫下床，像他习惯的那样走到窗边抽那支苟活过昨晚的香烟。  
点烟的时候他的感觉慢慢复苏了，头脑在充分的休息之后懒惰又舒适，他感到遗憾。他没能和艾迪聊更多的东西，他好奇那个男孩的过去与现在，他身上的安抚力和他在他耳边说的那句晚安中的确信。大卫想起昨晚的梦，他身处一个像是图瑞尔创造的空间里，那儿空无一人，纯粹的光抹消了一切距离，他也不知道自己是否存在。幽静深邃的光震颤着变化颜色。“光是个好东西不是吗？”艾迪说过。  
随后他看见窗台上的花盆里有一根黑色的羽毛，看起来干净崭新。他把它捏起来，那些黑色里包含了一点红色，大卫有些发怔，他做了一些猜想又不断自我否决，然后他笑了，摇摇头将指尖分开，把羽毛还给鸽子的天空。  
羽毛从二楼简洁轻巧地坠下，羽枝在微弱的风里轻轻摇晃着。他如果早点醒来就好了，或者艾迪应该留下的，他至少可以请那个与他亲吻过的离家男孩喝一杯热巧克力，大卫想。广场上他所做的雕塑变了些样子，米迦勒踩踏的圆球上开出了一些红色的花。

la fin


End file.
